destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghost
A Ghost is a levitating artificial intelligence used by Guardians. Ghosts support Guardians by performing certain actions such as illuminating darkened areas, hacking Golden Age technology, and informing Guardians of incoming hostile threats. Ghosts also have a navigation mode which locate mission objectives and Faction missions from the Tower. Ghosts originated from The Traveler's technology and Light and seek out their Guardian companions from the ancient dead, reviving them.Grimoire Cards/Ghosts Dead Ghost Locations There are a number of dead Ghosts which can be found in various locations throughout the game. Upon finding a dead Ghost, the player can revive it, providing a small XP reward, instantly filling the player's Super Ability meter, and increasing the player's Grimoire score. The dead Ghosts make a faint buzzing sound that can help you locate them. Tower *Next to the entrance of Tower North, there's a staircase leading up to a platform. Walk up the stairs and go right. The dead ghost will be on top of some boxes. *Next to The Speaker on a chair on the left wall going up the stairs. *On a desk on the right side of the entrance in the Hall of Guardians. *Go to the Traveler's Walk, and walk towards the balcony at the far end. The dead Ghost will be located on a railing to the right. (Note: Traveler's Walk is only open during events, such as Iron Banner) Old Russia *Under a catwalk in The Breach in the last room before The Divide. *On the ceiling in The Breach towards the exterior of the map, as far as you can get towards the initial spawn in A Guardian Rises. *Atop a small hill near the crashed ship in a small shed in The Steppes. *Just before leaving The Divide and entering The Breach, there will be a billboard. The dead Ghost is located behind the billboard. *In a large hollow metal cylinder on a rail cart towards the back of the main yard of The Divide. *In the canal between the Mothyards and The Steppes in a bush towards the drain at the far end. *In a cave in the Mothyards reached by jumping from a plane wing. *In the cave in the canyon between the Mothyards and the Forgotten Shore. It's hidden in a crevasse on the right side of the cave. *In the dark room of the Lunar Complex (The Dark Within) on top of one of the metal units. *In a destroyed boat, in the main cabin near the wheel on the right side of the Forgotten Shore. *In The Rocketyard on a building near where a servitor spawns. *In a small corner room, on a shelf, where you take back The Refinery in The Devils' Lair. *In The Blast, there is a large open space where a Devil Walker spawns. To the left of the Devil Walker's spawn, there is a corridor. Go into the corridor, and walk all the way up the stairs, and you will be in a large room. The dead Ghost is located on a table. *Under the staircase at the bottom of Bunker RAS-2, in the Forgotten Shore, with two level 18 Hallowed Knights and a level 18 Celebrant of Oryx. *On a shelf in a room beneath the two helicopters on the edge of Skywatch, with either a level 16 Hallowed Knight or a level 16 Hallowed Ogre. *In a locker in the Terrestrial Complex. *Along the shoreline of The Grotto. *During the Siege of the Warmind mission, lying on the ground among the cables. (Requires The Dark Below) *On the roof of Rasputin's core by jumping up onto the overhanging cabling. (Requires The Dark Below) *Inside the piping on the right-hand side in the accessway below the control console. (Requires The Dark Below) *Follow the tunnels all the way back through The Breach in The Silent Fang mission to the area you first started Destiny's campaign. Outside the wall there is a balcony above with a row of smashed windows; the Ghost is up behind the window furthest-right from the entrance. (Requires House of Wolves) * During the The Ruling House mission inside King's Watch, above the fourth room from the entrance is a blasted walkway. Jump up inside here to find it on the floor. (Requires House of Wolves) * In the "Throne Room" of King's Watch, on the top-most rail at the back of the control console apparatus. Get onto the top of the antennas either side before jumping up to reach it. (Requires House of Wolves) Ocean of Storms *On the area near the beginning of the large broken accelerator that runs along Archer's Line. Viewable from a catwalk near the building that you must go in when you are doing the first mission on the Moon. *After entering the Hellmouth (if you took the path left of the accelerator), there is a crack in the rockface to your right, opposite a party submerged outbuilding. After going through here, enter the structure in front of you and look for a pair of tall servers. *The moment you enter the Gatehouse, walk to the cliff-face to the first pylon, near the left of the opening. *In the Shrine of Oryx mission just before the shrine room. There's a tube where a swarm of Thralls and a Knight charge at you. The ghost is in a pile of dust on the right just before leaving that tube. *In the Circle of Bones, the large area just before the Summoning Pits where two Hive ships drop enemies, there is a hallway on the far right side of the room on the edge of the pit. A gate is blocking your path, with a ledge over the pit you can jump on to get past it. The ghost will be farther past the gate on the left rail.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JPPk4hlE9CE *In the Temple of Crota, circle around the Hive seeder to a metal column encased in rock to the right. Jump up to its highest point, then jump-glide to the opposing wall at the back of the room and make your way up and around in a clockwise direction. Eventually, you should see a small upper platform high above the original entrance. *There are three Ghosts in The Wakening mission, located in the Chamber of Night; the first is directly after the first flight of stairs to the left, adjacent to the second vestige. (Requires The Dark Below) *The second Ghost in The Wakening is where you encounter your fourth vestige in the second room, on top of the rocky pillar right of the archway you came in. (Requires The Dark Below) *The third dead Ghost is located in the third room in The Wakening, behind and on top of the large sculpture in the archway. After entering the room, jump-glide up onto the roof of the door to your left, then turn around and jump-glide up to a small ledge on the sculpture. (Requires The Dark Below) http://youtu.be/ShJQfIB4CcI Ishtar Sink *In a rock formation in one of the ponds in the Headlands. *In the back seat of a destroyed car by a small structure on a cliff inhabited by Fallen in The Shattered Coast area. *In the Ishtar Academy, past the enemies, on the second balcony to the left, almost perpendicular to the angel statue on the bookshelf. You have to jump from the statue's head to get to it. *In the Ishtar Commons, in the hallway on the right side of the crashed ship, inside a small room on the right side of the hallway. *In the Ishtar Commons, on top of the awning to the left of the crashed ship. *In a tree branch on the highest balcony of the Hall of Whispers, just above where you enter. Follow the staircase around to the right. *Inside N/GEN Branch, on the upper level balcony, left of the control panel beside the door. *. Through N/GEN Branch, to Dig Site 4, in the room with the large cylinder, a ghost can be found in the sink in an office beside the exit door. This can be reached through The Nexus strike or through jumping through a window on the wall near and above the stair in N/GEN Branch during a Patrol activity. *In a nook at the top of some rocks immediately after entering the Ishtar Cliffs zone. Against the rock wall. *In the back of Campus 9 on top of the left carved rock wall lining the path to the Vex gates. You climb up on the right side, then jump across to the left. *In the Endless Steps, where you face the Gate Lord, on the cliff on the opposite side of the stairs leading up to the large gate, there is some square rocks. The ghost can be found on a platform near the top. This one is glitched: it is always available to be revived, counting towards the 50 ghosts achievement, though you only obtain the Grimoire card the first time. *In The Waking Ruins (Where the Vault of Glass entrance is located) Where the upper right Sync Plate is located on the highest ledge. *In Ember Caves there is a cave beside one of the slime pools around where the little throng of Fallen mass beside the base. The Ghost is at the back. *During the mission, The Queen's Ransom in The Terminus, there are three Ghosts to collect. Once you exit the Vex gravlift, there is a floating outcropping directly behind it; jump/glide up to that platform and the first Ghost will be on the right-hand side. (Requires House of Wolves) *After completing the vanishing platform puzzle in 'The Queen's Ransom', walk around the wall to the left of the platform you land on to find the second Ghost. (Requires House of Wolves) *Progress towards your main objective in 'The Queen's Ransom'. Before you turn the corner to the first Vex gate, there is a high platform in front of you; jump/glide up to its second level to find the third Ghost in a corner on the right-hand side. (Requires House of Wolves) Meridian Bay *In the Barrens, located on a crate in the Cabal outpost left of the road to Scablands. *In The Buried City, on top of the transit station building, behind the OWT (Off World Transit) sign. *Inside the transit station, head for Freehold Station. As soon as you enter the main dark room, one is sitting on top of an old monitor half way up the second pillar on the right. *Inside the transit station, go through Freehold Station until you get to Tharsis Junction. When you find the broken subway trains and Vex gates, go down a shallow ramp and immediately turn to the right. The ghost is on top of a sand dune against a wire mesh wall. *In The Hollows, inside the dome-shaped Clovis Bray building, on the half-circle balcony half way up the inside wall. *In Giant's Pass there is a craggy cliff-face behind the first Bunker to your right. The ghost is located behind a tree stump up top. *In Firebase Rubicon just above the far-left ramp, there is a hidden tunnel next to some crates behind a lamp. Head up this to a small storage plot to find one nestled between the rock wall and a tree stump. *Inside Dust Palace at the half-circle balcony occupied by Cabal and Psions, a ghost can be found in the middle of the ledge that is half way up the curved glass window. *In The Garden's Spire mission, at the very end, in a tunnel underneath the spire. *In The Drift, on top of a dead tree to the right just as you enter from the Scablands. *In the Scablands, after you cross down the base gate turn left. A ghost can be found behind the wall. *In the mission, The Buried City, when you are entering the last room in the Overwatch, the ghost should be under some benches. When you enter, hug the left wall and you will find it. *In the Trenchworks, when coming from the Iron Line there is a forked section. Jump up on the cliff-face to the right, and one is nestled in the small dip. *Along the cliff road in Valley of the Kings, right of the Vex Gate but before heading to the Cabal base, located on a craggy shelf marked by a rock resembling a mammoth's head. *In the mission, The Black Garden, there are a series of rock outcroppings surrounding the archway as soon as you are teleported to the Black Garden. Follow these upwards on the left in a clockwise direction up to the white architecture above, and then perform a running-glide to find it on an outcropping right of the archway. *Further into the Black Garden, where you encounter a Cyclops in a hallway to the right, carefully follow the ledge's rim left until you find a smaller area to drop down to, in front of where the two Hobgoblin are located. To the right of this there is a small opening. The Reef Requires House of Wolves. *On top of the awning above Variks's location. Walk to the balcony left of Variks where the awning dips lower and jump up onto it. *In the bag of Fallen Sensors far-right of Brother Vance. Follow the walkway past him to some Fallen crates and a section of flooring leaning against them, then jump up to the four pipes running along the wall and walk across them to reach the bag. *On the scaffolding adjacent of the bridge overlooking the door to the Queen's Chamber. Walk along the bridge until you reach the scaffold. Jump up on the railing and then run towards the scaffold; if done correctly, you should land on its edge and be able to crouch-walk to the Ghost. Trivia * Peter Dinklage provides the voice of the Ghost. * An advertisment for Destiny claimed that Ghosts existed during the Golden Age. This is most likely an error, as all other sources available have stated that the Ghosts were created by the Traveler after the Golden Age ended. * Pre-ordering the Limited, Digital Guardian, or Ghost editions of Destiny will enable access to a unique red shell for a player's Ghost, called the Frontier Shell in the Collector's Edition trailer. Gallery Concept art of Warlock and Ghost.png|Concept art of a Warlock with a Ghost. Destiny Ghost Character Sheet.jpg|Render of a Ghost. Ghost scanning old ship.png|A Ghost scanning an old jumpship. A Hunter with a customized Ghost.jpg|A Ghost alongside a Hunter, in the Frontier shell design. frontier ghost shell.jpg|Frontier shell. destiny-intrusion-ghost-shell.jpg|Intrusion shell. References External Links *Destiny Ghost Hunter - Find out which dead Ghosts a player is missing. de:Geist ja:ゴースト ru:Ghost Category:Technology